A Thing Called Irony
by Bretardedness101
Summary: All Namine really wanted was just someone whom she could call her soul mate, her one true love. Was that asking too much? Of course it was, because obviously life is no fairytale book with prince charmings and fated true loves. Life's a shoe that apparently likes to continually kick people in the backside to show them who's in control.
1. Namine's Got Game?

A Thing Called Irony - Chapter One

** Namine's Got Game?**

* **Summary:** All Namine really wanted was just someone whom she could call her soul mate, her one true love. Was that asking too much? Of course it was, because obviously life is no fairytale book with prince charmings and fated true loves. Life's a shoe that apparently likes to continually kick people in the backside to show them who's in control. Who would have thought that after so many heartbreaks, Namine would turn around and give life a run for its money when she's finally had enough? Surely not Roxas.

* **Warning:** This story contains heavy, butt loads of drama, angst, explicit language, maybe some adult-ish situations, the ruining of innocence, broken laws and jailtime, intense usage of peer pressure, the bashing of a lot of KH guys, Namine's bad side, and drama, drama, drama.

* **Disclaimer:** The day I own Kingdom Hearts is the day the sun shines green.

*Edited slightly: July 22th, 2013

**GO!**

* * *

Namine Ferrand peered almost mindlessly out the car window in the passing blur of the endless white of winter. Fatigue may have been what kept her so silent, as it was an early Monday morning, but her mind was working at full alert, racing with thoughts and wonders of a simple question she had gotten herself latched onto for the better part of the morning. _Green eyes or hazel...? _It was a particular guy preference she just couldn't find it in herself to decide on. _Hazel eyes are very pretty now that I think about it... _It may seem silly, but Namine often took the time to pick out the little things she found in a perfect guy. For the moment, she loved a guy with a prevailing sense of humor, not too tall, but above average, an inviting aroma to him, a warm laugh, almost teasing, and hazel eyes. _But green eyes are beautiful as well..._ Sometimes Namine wanted to whip out her notebook and make a list of all the qualifying traits of the perfect boyfriend, but that'd be outrageous.

Deciding finally on hazel eyes as she had first chosen, Namine sighed and once again sat sitting forward to see the oncoming of an icy intersect. All through the red light, the silence had yet to die from the air inside of the car, but when the light turned green Namine was plagued with another wave of indecision. _Green eyes are indeed beautiful on a guy._ She concluded, but she couldn't decide whether green eyes were better than hazel.

"Too much thinking for a blonde is never good."

Namine smiled lightly at the taunt and unconsciously began to fiddle with the sleeve of her coat. "Which are better, Kairi, green eyes or hazel?" If anyone knew anything about guys, it was Kairi... 98% of the time anyway.

The auburn haired girl made a right turn down the ice white highway and slowed down to the speed limit of the school district. Huffing a short, sure laugh, Kairi smiled widely with a shake of her head, as if the question had been the asking of her name. "Easy, blue eyes."

"That wasn't an option, Kai." Namine pointed out, although she knew the redhead would say something similar to what she had. Kairi loved blue eyed brunettes afterall.

Kairi shrugged indifferently as she turned carefully on the frozen road of the school entryway and into the junior parking lots. "It should be. But for you, I'd say green. Riku's got really green pretty eyes." Namine thought about that for a moment, reasoning that Riku's eyes were certainly breathtaking to the sight, but there was a tiny detail Kairi was missing; Riku's eyes were a bright _blue_-green, aqua even.

_Maybe aqua instead then...?_ Namine had been set back ten whole spaces with the new color choice and now she started to consider hair color and whether she only liked aqua eyes with Riku's silver hair or not. To her left, Kairi suddenly filled the deftly silent car with loud laughter. Namine paused in her thoughts to give her best friend an inquiring stare in confusion while the redhead's laughter calmed, which wasn't until they were parked.

"It looks like I set off a bomb in your head, as if I just gave you the option of drinking your own urine or someone elses." The auburn haired teen giggled, glancing at the blonde with a mocking smile.

Namine's blue eyes widened. "That's an awful comparison!" In retrospect, though, that's probably a good way to put how she had been looking while so engrossed in her thoughts. Kairi only snorted amusedly at her own expense before rolling her equally blue eyes and opening her car door. Immediately upon opening her own door, Namine heard an indignant shout cut through the frosty air. Bickering almost loudly enough where the girls could hear every word clearly from where they stood were Riku and Sora six cars over on the opposite side of the lot. What it was they were bickering about was really anyone's guess when it came to those two.

"Pfft! Riku, please. You're totally just jealous." Sora scoffed in that light tone that, no matter how angered he seemed, was always joking. Riku rolled those adorable aqua eyes (_Yeah, only Riku's aqua eyes are pretty... just who else could pull it off without looking extremely homosexual?) _and crossed his arms cooly from his lean on his car.

"Right, because it has always been a dream of mine to be the quadruplet of the three of your blue-eyed weirdness." Riku said, sarcasm almost overwhelming, not that it bothered Sora any. Those two have been best friends for years and knew each other better than anyone in the entire group. Namine was only the most recent.

Walking into the conversation at its guaranteed most randomest had the two girls exchanging an identical look of exasperation. A look that really asked if either of them actually wanted to know what the conversation was about. The ringing of the school bell saved both girls from further indulgence of the two boys arguing and the brunette, pouting about his inevitable defeat, finally took belated notice in the girls approach.

"Gooood morning ladies." Sora greeted smoothly, though both Namine and Kairi knew who he was specifically talking to. After giving a quick kiss good morning to the redhead and throwing a casual arm around her (and hearing Riku's not so silent groan from the PDA), the four fell into step with the other students going into Twilight High. "How was our weekend? Finish Ansem's book report?"

Kairi let out another sound laugh, a laugh that would make anyone jealous of missing the joke, if any at all. "A certain ditzy brunette made sure I didn't get anything done this weekend." The redhead tittered, voice suggesting but blaming and accusing all at once and all at the brunette on her side. Sora smiled largely, leaning in close to whisper something in Kairi's ear that made the auburn haired girl squeak and hit his shoulder. "You're so full of yourself, Misuda. Besides," Kairi looked toward her boyfriend with blue eyes glittering with obscenity. "I've had _much_ better."

Namine and Riku both groaned this time, although Namine wasn't as obvious in discomfort as Riku was. The silverette was never one to really sit back and listen to Kairi and Sora's constant flirting and he really hated it so early in the morning. It was like a constant reminder of being single _and_ a constant reason why his food wanted to reacquaint itself with his mouth. To most people, it was a wonder Riku Prezlock was even single, but like Namine, he was looking for a girl suitable for all his particular preferences. At least that's what he told everyone.

"Thanks for making my brain cells die once again with the imagery." Riku muttered, adjusting the slipping strap of his bookbag on his shoulder just for the sake of shaking the picture out of his head. Sora snorted and made some witty reply about how the silverette didn't have any brain cells to kill in the first place and the two then began another all-out war of insults, one which Kairi thought would be fun to join this time and Namine decided to skip. The blonde's thoughts had taken control again.

_A bright green... or a warm hazel... And then... with light, golden hair or dark, nightly raven...?_ Namine quickly shut down her thinking process before just as suddenly starting it up again with a completely different question. _Blonde and raven hair...? Perhaps... maybe even a maple tree brunette...? With what kind of hairstyle then...? _Questions the blonde had never once pondered in all her seventeen years were now starting to make themselves painfully known inside Namine's head. With each new question answered, three more would appear just to make the blonde reconsider the _first_ question she answered. It was infuriating but intriguing all at once.

"Riku..." Namine called, just loud enough for it to be heard over the three insults being yelled at the same time. Riku pulled out of the war to face the blonde, but Sora and Kairi felt the need to continue, as if it was a game that both of them had figured out how to corrupt. When Namine had the silverette's attention, she continued. "Which do you like better, green eyes or hazel?"

Riku's slim, silver eyebrows furrowed slightly as if caught off guard. "Hazel." Namine arched a blonde brow in question at his immediate response with a cute tilt of her head, platinum hair swaying further on her shoulder. How could the silverette decide so quickly between eye colors when Namine still couldn't make up her mind after hours of going back and forth between them? Riku chuckled and looked farther down the hallway just to have somewhere for his eyes to roam so he wouldn't have to keep eye contact with the blonde. "There's a thing about the color brown that I can't seem to resist I guess."

Namine stared at Riku while her mind raced with all the girls in the school with either brown eyes of brown hair. Did Riku have a crush on someone? It was highly possible. _I mean, he __**is**__ considered one of the hottest boys in school..._ Namine had asked the silverette many times why he was still single after so long, it wasn't like he couldn't get anyone he wanted. But Riku would always shoot the question right back at her and Namine would blush and drop the subject. Kairi and Sora tried asking, but he told them that he was just looking for the right girl. Namine couldn't tell if that was it or not but who was she to judge? They were practically in the same boat afterall.

"If you take a picture it'll last longer." Riku spoke with a smug undertone from the corner of Namine's thoughts. Dropping back into reality like hail, Namine gave a small smile and looked away from the silverette, either in attempt to hide her creeping blush or to stop bluntly staring, she didn't want to decide. Namine still couldn't make up her mind though. _Hazel is nice... but is it better than a bright green...? _Kairi voted for green and Riku voted for hazel, square one again. She turned to ask Sora, but the bubbly brunette and Kairi had suddenly disappeared. Riku laughed to himself while Namine looked through the halls for the two lovebirds. "They took off while you were spacing out. Something about checking out the Winter Dance decorations in the gym."

"Oh... Sorry." Namine smiled. "I think I'll go see them too. You coming?"

Riku made a face that scrunched up in obvious disinterest. "Nah, I think I'll meet Tidus in the cafeteria." He said, then suddenly grinning, something Namine had come to know as his Grinch-grin. A grin that could only mean disaster and chaos. "They're serving fruit platters today."

The blonde could only imagine the destruction the cafeteria was in for. Last time fruit was served, apple sauce and smushed bananas were splattered all across the ceiling. "I don't suppose telling you to act civilized with your food will do any good, will it?" Namine smiled, teasingly scolding.

As a concise and very much expected response, Riku smirked with a wink before turning down the hall and readying his throwing arm. Namine found herself quietly laughing at her friend's antics and momentarily deciding between going to the cafeteria to watch or going to see the decorations in the gym. But before she really considered either of the two, her feet were already leading her down the hall to the gym.

And even if she didn't consciously make it, the decision to see the decorations was a good one. Although it wasn't finished yet, the entire gym was swiped of its normal glow of red, orange, and yellow and was now dawned ceiling to floor in glistening whites and light blues. Lines of white circles hung from the ceiling, twirling to glisten in the lights reflection, frost was spray painted on all the windows, in all the corners and spreading a little on the walls were enormously tall, white bare trees that looked to be structured with wood but flowing with stainless white sheets and branches adorned with many baby blue balloons.

Above the entrance where prom-goers would come in was an arch of slowly blinking blue lights and the entrance Namine came in through (Which led into the hallways) was lined with more stark trees with an occasional blue or white balloon on the limbs and a wallpaper that displayed a path into a winter wonderland all across the walls on either side of the double doors. The gym floor was an icy blue and the ceiling and walls were a crisp white. Snowflakes, boxes of more lights, frosted christmas trees, and snowmen were put here and there, probably to be placed in a more presentful location later, and the tables and chairs were all still against the walls.

To Namine's right, she noticed Selphie, Rikku, and Yuffie blowing up more balloons on the floor, some with helium and others with good old fashion lung power. "Wow you guys, this looks amazing!" The blonde exclaimed as she walked toward the working trio.

"Aw, thanks Nams. Now I know two weeks of hard, bone-breaking labor wasn't for nothing." Yuffie smiled warmly. Selphie laughed and swatted playfully at the raven's arm for the sarcasm, incidentally making Yuffie drop the balloon she had been blowing up and letting all the air out. The brunette _oopsed_ apologetically but that didn't stop Yuffie from reaching down and slapping Selphie's balloon from the helium pump.

"Guys! Totally not helping!" Rikku shouted before the two could get any further in wasting time and balloons. Namine giggled as she handed both girls another balloon from their pile. "So, Namine, what brings you down to this part of town?" The dirty blonde asked, flipping for the umpteenth time at the hair in her face.

Namine decidedly took a seat on the iced gym floor between Yuffie and Rikku before grabbing a few balloons herself. "Oh, I just followed Kairi and Sora down here to see the decorations." She explained, sliding the scissors, string, and metal blocks in front of her to tie on the end of the balloons with helium.

"Sora and Kairi?" Selphie asked, brunette brow rising. "I haven't seen them at all this morning."

"Yeah, come to think of it, they're not even in here." Yuffie added, to which Namine confirmed with a quick search of the gymnasium. "Probably off making babies somewhere."

Namine grimaced at the thought slightly, but Rikku and Selphie thought it to be hilarious. "Oh my gosh, Sora, how a janitors closet just turns me on! Let us make sweet music unto second period!" Rikku said wistfully, her voice mushy with an overdramatic valley girl voice. Selphie nearly died in all her laughter and Rikku and Yuffie continued their little envisioned dialogue of Sora and Kairi. Namine couldn't help but feel a tad uncomfortable at how far the two _very knowledged_ girls went in their Sora-and-Kairi-pretending, as her cheeks became heated at the very mention of any procedures during intercourse. Thankfully, a few minutes later the warning bell rang and the four girls cleaned the forgotten balloons off of the ground. Yuffie, Selphie, and Rikku had to stay behind to help the other decoration members with clean up, so Namine said her goodbyes before heading off to class. Before she made it all the way out the double doors, she heard a call of her name.

"Hey, Namine! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

It sure wasn't one of the girls. The voice was way too deep for a girl and that's what made Namine slightly nervous. It turned out to be a tall brunette guy with shining blue eyes and messily spiked hair that, oddly enough, fitted the cool-guy air about him. He had slightly tanned skin and he wore a skintight black shirt that framed his toned upper body nicely and tan khacki cargo pants that was held in its place with a black belt that went through several tan loops. In Namine's eyes, he was strikingly handsome, almost overwhelmingly so.

However Namine never forgot her charm, so she put on her best smile for the new face to show him she could be just as appealing at first glance. "Hi, umm..."

"Terra." He supplied, smiling lightly. "I was wondering, since the dance is in a few days and all, if you would, you know, want to be my date to it." Terra offered, voice laced with nervousness and awkwardness, but Namine saw something in how he approached her and the topic of asking her to the dance, something very sure and practiced. Although he was painfully attractive, Namine didn't like the doubting feeling in her chest when it came to accepting the offer or not.

"Ohh, uhm..." Namine started, feigning disappointment and wincing inwardly at the small show of hurt on Terra's expression. "I'm very, very sorry Terra, and I may seem like the biggest jerk on the planet, but I don't think I should..."

Terra stopped the blonde with a nod of his head before she could totally reject him, understanding now settling over that small hurt Namine could have sworn she saw. "I see. It's no big deal, don't feel so hard on yourself for it, though you're missing out on a pretty fun night here." There he winked playfully and the blonde's face warmed. "But if you don't mind me asking, is there someone else?"

Namine wanted to say yes, because she knew if she didn't he would find a way to persuade her final answer for his benefit. But for some reason, the truth seemed to make its way out her mouth quicker than any lie could. "No, no. That's not it, it's just that dating... isn't really big on my todo list yet." Terra gave her an incredulous look and Namine laughed softly. "Silly, right? All my friends tease me for it, but I can't help but feel like there's someone special out there for me, someone so special that I'll be able to tell that they're the one just by first glance."

Terra smiled, even as Namine blushed from realizing her rambling to a complete stranger. "I understand completely." He told her in a tender voice. "But if you ever change your mind, give me a call. I may not be Mr. Perfect, but I can come as close as possible if you'll let me." He said, smile now bright and proudly displaying the tips of his pearly white teeth.

Nodding, Namine reasoned, seemed to be the only respectable thing she could do as a response. Terra was a nice guy, at least at first impression. He was sweet and understanding, not daring to overstep his boundaries yet knowing where his particular strengths lay when it came to winning girls over. Maybe it was for that reason that Namine found it suddenly way too hard to breathe as she took the brunette's offered cell phone. She was nervous. Things like this always made her nervous. Punching in her cell number made her nervous. Sending a text to her own phone to receive his number made her extremely nervous. The fact that, for some damn reason, things like this happens to her on a _daily_ basis made her nervous. She really wished that Kairi was here with her. It was usually the redhead that made it clear to guys that she wasn't exactly... available.

"Cool." Terra sighed, taking his phone back with an easy smile, looking a lot less tense and way more confident. "Text ya later then?" He asked, but Namine really couldn't get an answer out good before the brunette was swept away in the lot of hurrying teenagers trying to get to class.

The blonde didn't really know how to respond in this type of situation, or really even how it happened so quickly. But as she made her way to her own class, the unrecognizable number in her phone was the only thing she could actually think about during every period. It was like some bad omen in her pocket that tried to warn her of a very dark and inclement future.

Namine cringed at her own thoughts. _Maybe I'm just over thinking this...  
_

* * *

**A/N: **So, when I checked back on this story the other day, I couldn't even finish the chapter, it was waaaay too long. I mean 6k for one chapter? Back button. So I decided to cut it in half. It's less to read in one sitting, but that only means it'll take longer for Roxas to make his grand entrance. (And believe me when I say I loooove Roxy's debut into this whole thing.)

**P.S: **I've already ranted about this in the third chapter, but Namine not really one of my favorites. I really don't like writing about her because I'm so used to writing about AkuRoku and Namine just doesn't seem to fit in Axel's spot. And any other personality for Namine besides a soft-spoken, nice-girl one just seems OOC to me. (Trust me, I've read some top-nootch stories with a badass Namine. I can't seem to make that work too well for me.) Plus, I know there's an accent mark over the 'e' in her name, but I just don't feel like doing that. Meh.

* * *

_**Deleted Scene.**_

Sixteen year old Namine Ferrand was the idol of Twilight Town High School. You didn't go to Twilight Town High School without knowing this name; who she is, what she does, how she dresses, what she eats, what classes she has and who she hangs out with. Because Namine Ferrand was a vision among even angels. She had such soft features, such pretty, fair skin, big, round, sparkling blue eyes, voice silky and heavenly like heaven itself, laughter so bouncy and jovial it was physically contagious, and hair so golden it closely neared platinum. Namine Ferrand was the embodiment of the perfect girl. But Namine Ferrand was not like your typical popular school plastic, she was quiet and well reserved. She knew her boundries, her education meant the world to her, and she hung around parent-approvable classmates. She was your normal, teenage girl, but with the air of a goddess. And like all teenage girls, Namine Ferrand had boy troubles.

"Are you high?" Kairi, a good friend of Namine's since Junior High, asked exasperatedly. The redhead glanced at the blonde with wide, blue eyes in disbelief before peering back to the road. Namine sighed softly from the passenger seat as she twidled with her thumbs. Kairi let out short, breathy laughter that sounded more like a bitter scoff than anything else. "You're, like, the prettiest person I know! If you wanted a boyfriend, you could easily get one, no problem."

"I don't just want a boyfriend to like one day then eventually not like the next month because of their personality or something." Namine explained, now fiddling with her coat sleeve. "I want him to be like he was made for me, heaven sent, you know?"

Kairi arched an auburn eyebrow as she turned a corner at an icy intersection. "Yeah, heaven sent. Right. And again I ask, are you high?" Namine frowned at the redhead and Kairi scoffed again. "C'mon, Nami. This is high school."

Namine's frown deepened, reaching her bright, ocean eyes and downcasting them to a stormy blue. Namine blushed slightly as she thought about it. Kairi had a great point, this was high school. Where boys were trying to figure themselves out identity-wise as well as trying to build their reputations before graduating. But did that mean there wasn't a Mr. Perfect somewhere out there? Namine knew if anybody knew about boys, it was Kairi, but she couldn't help but hope. She just had this _feeling_ that her significant other was out there.

"There's always a possibility." The petite blonde spoke, smiling lightly and flashing the tops of those brilliant teeth. Kairi shrugged, not really disagreeing, but not entirely agreeing either.

"An anerexic possibility." The redhead muttered, not looking over to the passenger seat to see if the blonde heard. And Namine hadn't. She had sank into her own fantasy world where she had someone who cared greatly for her and who loved her with every fiber in their body. Namine even had an idea of what her dream guy would look like. They'd be tall and strong and kind, not really one for an obnoxious rep but who was liked by the rest of the student body. He'd be very handsome and athletic and would have a strange admiration for animals and scenery. He'd be a spring person and he'd love to cuddle and hold hands. He treat Namine with as much love as he had for her. And he'd have the prettiest eyes and the softest hair. He'd like music and he'd have a secret appreciation for artwork, especially Namine's. He'd never want to hurt Namine or ever put her in an uncomfortable position, and if he did something she didn't like, he'd stop immediately. He woldn't ever try to pressure Namine into anything. This was her picture perfect boyfriend. "Hellooo? Earth to Namine?"

The blonde made a small, unconscious noise in surprise and embarrassment of Kairi's sudden voice now registering in her ears. How long had she been trying to grasp her attention? "S-sorry, what did you say?" Namine asked, trying harder than one should to will her mind into focus.

Kairi rolled her eyes with another amused snort. "Adorable. Daydreaming about Mr. Perfect again, hm?"

Namine smiled faintly, now fiddling with the strap to her seatbelt. "He's out there somewhere, I know it." She assured the redhead, wide blue eyes shining with determination as she watched the white scenery outside of the car fly past on their drive to school.

Kairi chanced a dubious glance at the blonde with a slight shake of her head. Kairi Menobi was not someone who made a habit of raining on someone's parade, but Namine had been talking like a freaking Disney movie for weeks now with her 'Mr. Perfect' obsession. This was _high school_. With the way Namine thought, her being so blind to the realities of relationships, Kairi knew she was just going to get hurt in the end. That's how it works in the real world, but every time Kairi tried to tell the blonde this, she'd just giggle and call her silly for being so paranoid. If only she knew.

"Right." Kairi pulled into the school and drove around to the Junior parking lot. When she was parked, she turned completely to face the blonde who was gathering her things for school. "Alright, fine. You're little thing with the perfect guy is cute, but you've never been in a relationship before, so at least let me give you advice." Kairi said seriously. Namine blinked in surprise but smiled widely at the offer.

"I'd love advice." Namine looked down to her clasped hands in her lap. "Like, what would make me the perfect girl for my perfect guy. Or how do I find him. Or how to get him to like me. Or how to-"

"Whoa," Kairi laughed, breaking the blonde's trance of questions. "I can help you, but one question at a time."

Namine nodded and followed Kairi's lead when the auburn haired teen got out of the car. "Okay, so first question: What do you think makes a perfect guy?" The blonde already had a good list of attributes that would make a guy qualify as the perfect boyfriend, but Kairi's input could definitely be helpful when it came to finding one.

Kairi pursed her lips in thought. "Well, the perfect guy is different for everyone. But how I see it, the perfect guy would be someone who makes your heart beat fast, give you chills when you see them and takes over your mind when you don't. A guy who makes you smile just by thinking of them or makes you happy with the little things he does. A guy-"

"Like me?" Kairi smiled as the newly arrived, bouncy brunette put his arm around the redhead with a teeth flashing grin. "What'cha ladies talkin' about?"

"Well, I was thinking one day that I'm almost seventeen years old and never once had a boyfriend. So Kairi's giving me advice on how to find the perfect guy." Namine explained, expertly hiding her envy by the way Sora easily swooned Kairi with just a simple arm around her waist.

The brunette regarded Namine with surprised, wide eyes. "Seriously? You've never had a boyfriend, not even once?" The blonde shook her head with a small blush. Hearing it come from Sora made it sound like a bad thing, and it didn't make Namine feel much better about it when the brunette began to laugh either. "So you've never did the bing-bing either, then?" Again, Namine shook her head and Kairi playfully swatted at her boyfriend for his insensitivity.

"Honestly Sora, give Nami a break. She's smart for saving her first time with the right guy." Kairi scolded as Sora bubbled with chuckles again. Namine blushed brightly at the sudden intimations in the conversation.

"So... you two have...?" The blonde asked silently.

Sora and Kairi looked at Namine with amused grins and answered together, "We'll tell you when you're older." Namine squealed at the latent but obvious insult and the two laughed at the blonde's flushed reaction.

"Homeroom hasn't even started and yet you three are already causing a scene."

Namine looked up to see Riku leaning against some lockers with his arms crossed and an entertained air around him. Using his foot to push himself gently off the wall, Riku stepped into pace with the rest of the three as they made their way to homeroom. Sora rolled his sky blue eyes at the silverette but smiled goofily nonetheless. Riku Prezlock and Sora Misuda were diehard best friends and had been so for years, since the begginings of gradeschool. Then they met Kairi during their last year of elementary and Kairi met Namine during their third year of junior high. There were others in their small group of friends, but these four were almost siblings with how close they were.

"Hey Riku, get this: Nami's never had a boyfriend before!" Sora exclaimed, much louder and public than Namine would've liked.

Riku arched a silver eyebrow at the brunette. "Duh? Maybe this has slipped your mind, but I'm not an idiot. If Namine ever got a boyfriend, don't you think she'd at least tell us? Hell, don't you think the entire school would tell us? Namine's sporting her own fanclub in this place."

Kairi and Sora exchanged looks of realization. "That's true..." Sora muttered.

* * *

Favorite/Follow/Review, **it's totally your call**. I write for fun, not for fame.


	2. Namine's Got Trouble?

A Thing Called Irony - Chapter Two

**Namine's Got Trouble?**

***Warning: **A faint-hearted Namine is faint-hearted.

***Disclaimer**: The day I own Kingdom Hearts is the day loaded baby diapers smell springtime fresh, with a hint of periwinkle.

*Slightly Edited: June 29th, 2013

**GO!**

* * *

Namine laid back tiredly on her bed and let a long, heavy sigh brush past her lips. The textbook she was working out of slid a little off her thighs and the pages within began to flip over each other as they submitted to gravity. Soft, drifting eyes fought dutily to keep themselves from closing, at least for three more hours. In the small sitting area across the room, Namine found her redheaded friend fairing just as poorly as herself, the auburn dozing off every other few minutes. The blonde giggled silently, having half a mind to pull the book from under the redhead's propped elbow just to snap her out of her fatigue.

"Kairi," Namine called, her voice barely carrying over the soft pop music streaming from Kairi's laptop. The redhead mumbled a barely conscious reply but aside from that she didn't really react.

"Yeah...?"

"I think we should take a short break." Kairi instantly perked up, her lids lifting completely to show off exhausted cerulean eyes. If a week of nonstop studying for midterm exams could wear even Namine out, the blonde knew Kairi couldn't continue much longer without chucking her textbooks and notes into a fire. "Want a snack or something to drink?"

Kairi stood, swiped her cell phone off Namine's night stand then collapsed next to the blonde on her large bed. "That would be wonderful right about now." She yawned, making a big show of getting comfortable in Namine's plush sheets. The blonde eyed Kairi skeptically, debating if she could really leave the redhead by herself in a bed and expect to come back to her awake. Kairi caught her best friend's wariness and brushed her off with a dismissive wave of her hands. "I promise I won't fall asleep." She droned teasingly.

Namine doubted it but she accepted the redhead's assurance anyway. Awaiting her downstairs almost magically was her housekeeper, Minani, with mini snacks already prepared and decorated on a serving tray. Namine smiled almost apologetically at the young housekeeper. "You didn't have to do all of this, Miss Minani. I could've just fixed myself a plate of cookies and milk."

The brunette housekeeper laughed casually, something the workers of the Ferrand Estate only felt comfortable doing when around the small blonde, and told Namine that it was no problem putting together a small snack for her and her friend. Namine could only smile and thank Minani before climbing the curving staircase again. Namine had to somewhat appreciate that her room was at the back of the house because she would have never made it up either staircase that looms high over everyone's head in the foyer at the front of the house. When getting back to her room, Namine was almost surprised to find Kairi awake and tentatively browsing through the different channels on the blonde's flatscreen.

Stopping at the News channel, Kairi looked over her shoulder with a bored stare replacing her tired one. "What'cha got there?" The redhead asked. Namine set the tray down on her desk, next to Kairi's laptop, and sighed from the slight exertion. She was about to list off the different food options set on the tray but the redhead gasped from her spot in front of the tv before she could. "Holy crap! It's like the desert bar at Sweet 'N Treats on a tray!"

Namine smiled fondly, knowing her best friend's weakness for sweets. It sorta of reminded her of someone else she knew who had a terrible weakness for sweets. "There's plenty here, so help yourself. And Kairi, where are Sora and Riku?"

Kairi eagerly popped a bite size cookie into her mouth before her blue eyes regarded the ceiling in either thought or sugary bliss. "They said something about racing, so probably at Riku's playing video games or whatever boys do. It's just like them to procrastinate until the very last minute before studying for their midterm exams."

"Oh... maybe we should invite them to our study session tomorrow?" The blonde suggested, obtaining a new and very sudden worry for her friend's chances of passing. Kairi lifted a red eyebrow incredulously before snorting and biting on a mint brownie.

"The day those two morons decide to give a damn about school is the day I sprout balls and a thirteen inch penis." Kairi laughed. Namine was more familiar with Kairi's crude humor than she wanted to admit, but she couldn't help but cringe at the blunt comparison. How on earth did the two situations have anything remotely similar about them in Kairi's mind? Must be a redhead thing...

"If you say so..." The blonde absently sighed.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect. _

_Pretty, pretty please _

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing _

_You are perfect to me_

Namine tensed at her singing mobile. After the entirety of the day, she still hadn't calmed her nerves about the encounter with Terra, she still hadn't worked up the willpower to erase the offending number. Kairi raised an eyebrow at the blonde before rolling her blue eyes and motioning toward the phone.

"Ya gonna get that?" Namine quickly shook her head and Kairi sighed exasperatedly before getting the cell phone herself. When the redhead noticed the caller id, she snorted and answered the phone. "What do you want, studs? Yes, it's Kairi, who else did you think it was, Jesus? Shut up, it was sarcasm, retard. No, no, she's right here. I don't know, I asked the same thing but she got all freaked out. I know, right? ...That's what you called for? You're joking... shut up. _Shut up_, omg seriously?! Oh this is precious! Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Namine's heart seemed to slow with every word Kairi shared with the person on the other end on the line. _Is she talking to Terra...? What were they talking about? Was it me...? _Once the redhead actually hung up, Namine's heart seemed to have slowed to a complete stop, frozen in fear. Then when Kairi turned to face her with such a stretched grin, it felt like her heart dropped into a frozen hell. "W-who was that just now...?" The blonde barely got out above a whisper.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kairi teased mockingly. "You seem a little, I don't know, _nervous_, Nams. Why so scared? It was only Sora." When the redhead said this, so much pressure was lifted from Namine's chest that the feeling of breathing properly felt almost foreign.

"Was it now...? S-so what did you guys talk about? Why'd he call _my_ phone?"

Kairi's smirk simmered back down to a warm smile as she nonchalantly slid back in her chair in front of her laptop. Biting into a sugar cookie, Kairi said, "Oh, nothing much. He was just calling to tell you to check your page on the THS Social Column."

Namine was now confused, and with uncertainty came fear. Why did she need to check her THS page? That was a social network for only those who attended Twilight High School. Where parties could be announced, where teachers were themselves with the students, where people could interact with the entire school without having to _actually _interact with them in person, where students could create their on records, what they looked like, their best one night stands, their hottest, sexiest outfits, it didn't matter. It was like a FaceBook for the school only, and the best part was, anything that was said on that website, stayed strictly on that website (Unless legal matters were concerned). Only the school students and staff were allowed on there, no other adults (Parents, for example) or companies. Students could use profanity like no tomorrow, plan foodfights, own the teachers, brag about how many girls they banged, express their teenage, god-foresaken minds.

It was a great site, but Namine didn't like where the redhead was going. Clicking away, Kairi pulled up Namine's profile, easily guessing that her password was "Michelangelo" as that was the blonde's all time favorite artist and sculpture, and went to the Social Column, where what was posted on the blonde's page was also posted in the _Most Recent_ posts. Kairi's smirk started to tug at the corners of her lips again and Namine could feel the perspiration of anxiety on her forehead.

"Check my Social Column for _what_ exactly...?" The blonde asked quietly. But Kairi didn't respond, instead she continued to scroll down until she found the post she was told to look for.

_Terra Vinsley __**to **__Namine Ferrand:_

_Like the idiot I am, I left my phone in my gym bag which is now in my gym locker. I totally wanted to call you today, you know, maybe try asking you to a funny movie or dinner of your treat, even shopping if that's what you're into. Something where I can spend time to learn a little about you, to see that pretty smile of your's. I know my friends are gonna have a field day with how sappy this is, but I'm a sappy guy who's just had his heart won over. So, how 'bout it? Think you'd feel up to it? _

_Time: 17:42:09 today_

_Likes: 204 Comments: 137_

_**Zack Fair**__ says:_

_Whoa! You got ferrand's digits? _

_**Wakka Blizstar**__ says:_

_Gettin' soft, ya? _

_**Cloud**__ says:_

_What is this, an online dating service?_

_**Yuffie Kisskiss**__ says:_

_Nami's on the market? Who knew?_

_**Axel Firecrotch**__ says:_

_dude if u hit dat, plz record it _Likes: 19

_**Maqui NORA-Fixit**__ says:_

_Unreal! __**Terra **__snagged the hottest Senor babe before __**I**__ did? How much you payed?_

_**Gippal Young**__ says_

_This, I gotta tell Yuna and Rikku_

_**Ventus Airheight**__ says:_

_Terra's a closet romantic...?_

_[__**1**__][2][3][4][5][6][7][8][9][10]...[26] Next Last_

Namine's face heated with the warmth of a thousand white suns while her blood froze mid-flow. Why would Terra ask that where everyone could see it? _This_ is what she gets for not turning a guy down before he could get any ideas! Now if she said no or ignored the offer completely, the entire school would think she's a stuck up jerk who think she's too good for anyone besides herself! Stumbling a bit from lack of air, Namine leaned a hand on her desk and tried to convince her speedway thoughts that the situation was not as bad as it seemed, which only seemed to make her realize that it actually _was_.

"Terra Vinsley asked you out and you didn't even tell your best friend? Nami, I'm hurt." The redhead tittered, spinning in her chair to face the almost hyperventilating blonde. When Namine never answered, only stared into the air with large eyes as if captivated by the visible dust particles in the setting sunrays, Kairi lifted an auburn eyebrow. "Nams? Namine, what's wrong?"

The blonde blinked and looked down, tugging nervously at her uniform sleeve again. "Do... Would I seem like a bad person if I turned his offer down...? I mean, do you think Terra would hate me after working up so much courage to ask me on a date...? I must... I must seem like a total brat to say no..." Then the blonde's eyes widened considerably. "Would my parents approve of this...?" She whispered.

Kairi frowned, the mention of the blonde's parents instantly putting her in a sour mood. "Are you high?" Namine's wide eyes then directed themselves at Kairi. The redhead shook her head at the blonde's naivety. "Terra's a straight A student, Captain of the soccer team and top runner on the track team, is on both Beta and GreenEarth club, and doesn't have a single demerit on his school record. Plus he's got muscles that look like they want to just jump out and say hello."

Namine's eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know all that?"

Kairi smiled with a breathy snort. "Working fourth period in the office has its perks. But that's beside the point right now."

The blonde sighed, holding eye contact with thin air again. "I know what you're going to say Kai, but I just _can't. _I don't want to, not yet. There's plenty of time for dating, plenty of time to find that one special guy, so why rush time when it's on my side for once? Terra seems like a great guy, but he isn't _my_ kind of guy."

Kairi nearly laughed disbelievingly, but held it in at the last minute to preserve her best friend's feelings that seemed to be so delicate. "And what _is_ you're kind of guy, Namine?"

"I don't know," Namine started, almost frustrated. "A guy that makes my heart pound just at the thought of him, or has me smiling randomly during the day just from thinking of a special time we shared, a guy that makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end with excitement from just being around them, or a guy that I can spend every second of the day with and still want him more after he's left, a guy that makes my heart stutter from the overload of emotions pumping through it, a guy that cares for me so greatly that no matter where he is or what he's wearing, I'd still see him as my knight in shining armor..."

Kairi had nothing to say to the blonde's confession at first, but obviously it wasn't her forte to stay silent for very long, so the first thing to leave her mouth was, "You _do_ realize this is High School, right?" Namine sighed in defeat and the redhead laughed before repeating apologies. "Sorry, sorry. Just being honest here."

Namine touched at her uniform sleeve in clueless worry. What to do now? Kairi did have a point, but Namine wasn't stupid, she knew this. However, she didn't know what to do _about_ this and that's what pinned her in a corner.

At Namine's door, there were three short knocks before one of Namine's father's servants stepped in, one of her father's most _bidding_ servants. Clearing his throat, he announced monotonously, "Second child, Master Ryota wishes for you. Immediately." He peered almost disgustedly at Kairi and the redhead narrowed her blue eyes.

Kairi had been friends with the blonde long enough to know the deal when it came to Namine's high strung parents. "Yeah, yeah, I was leaving anyway. See ya tomorrow, Nams." Kairi wanted to nag Namine into giving Terra a chance, because really, this guy was almost scarily perfect for the blonde, but that would have to wait for tomorrow she supposed.

When Kairi got all her things and left, Namine eyed her own computer dubiously before following the servant to her father's quarters. As she walked, there was a creeping fear that seemed to numb her limbs, like a haunting feeling before going to sleep at night after watching a scary movie. What if her parents found out about Terra? Are they calling her up out of anger? Is that why her father sent Kitoi instead of Minani?

Namine could only pray for the best...

* * *

**A/N:** Was that an easier read? I think that's better than the 6k long chapter. If you didn't like it all together, well that's okay too. Tell me what ya didn't like about it, maybe I can fix it. (I can't fix Namine- goddammit- not now anyway.) It's all about the students in this class. ;)

**P.S: **This isn't really necessary to read, but here's a fun deleted scene with Riku, Sora, Axel, and Demyx. I wanted to include this really bad, but couldn't make it realistic enough.

* * *

(continued, unedited)

"I think we should take a short break." Kairi instantly perked up, her lids lifting completely to show off exhausted cerulean eyes. If a week of nonstop studying for midterm exams could wear even Namine out, the blonde knew Kairi couldn't continue much longer without chucking her textbooks and notes into a fire. "Want a snack or something to drink?"

Kairi stood, swiped her cell phone off Namine's night stand then collasped next to the blonde on her large bed. "That would be wonderful right about now." She yawned, making a big show of getting comfortable in Namine's plush sheets. The blonde eyed Kairi skeptically, debating if she could really leave the redhead by herself in a bed and expect to come back to her awake. Kairi caught her best friend's wariness and brushed her off with a dismissive wave of her hands. "I promise I won't fall asleep." She droned teasingly.

Namine doubted it but she accepted the redhead's assurance anyway. Awaiting her downstairs almost magically was her housekeeper, Minani, with mini snacks already prepared and decorated on a serving tray. Namine smiled almost apologectically at the young housekeeper. "You didn't have to do all of this, Miss Minani. I could've just fixed myself a plate of cookies and milk."

The brunette housekeeper laughed casually, something the workers of the Ferrand Estate only felt comfortable doing when around the small blonde, and told Namine that it was no problem putting together a small snack for her and her friend. Namine could only smile and thank Minani before climbing the curving staircase again. Namine had to somewhat appreciate that her room was at the back of the house because she would have never made it up either staircase that looms high over everyone's head in the foyer at the front of the house. When getting back to her room, Namine was almost surprised to find Kairi awake and tentatively browsing through the different channels on the blonde's flatscreen.

Stopping at the News channel, Kairi looked over her shoulder with a bored stare replacing her tired one. "What'cha got there?" The redhead asked. Namine set the tray down on her desk, next to Kairi's laptop, and sighed from the slight excertion. She was about to list off the different food options set on the tray but the redhead gasped from her spot in front of the tv before she could. "Holy crap! It's like the desert bar at Golden Correl on a tray!"

Namine smiled fondly, knowing her best friend's weakness for sweets. It sorta of reminded her of someone else she knew who had a terrible weakness for sweets. "There's plenty here, so help yourself. And Kairi, where are Sora and Riku?"

Kairi eagerly popped a bite size cookie into her mouth before her blue eyes regarded the ceiling in either thought or sugary bliss. "They said something about racing, so probably at Riku's playing video games or whatever boys do. It's just like them to procrastinate until the very last minute before studying for their midterm exams."

"Oh... maybe we should invite them to our study session tomorrow?" The blonde suggested, obtaining a new and very sudden worry for her friend's chances of passing. Kairi lifted a red eyebrow incredilously before snorting and biting on a mint brownie.

"The day those two morons decide to give a damn about school is the day I sprout balls and a 13" penis." Kairi laughed. Namine was more familiar with Kairi's crude humor than she wanted to admit, but she couldn't help but cringe at the blunt comparison. How on earth did the two situations have anything remotely similar about them in Kairi's mind? Must be a redhead thing...

_**Down 42nd avenue east of Twilight Shopping Center is an ongoing getaway chase that is in pursuit by a spread of 11 squad cars and three choppers. **_

Both Kairi and Namine turned to the suddenly clear and ear-catching news station featured on the tv screen. For some odd reason, the intro for the live news had the two girls in an identical premonition. But when the camera airing from one of the choppers zeroed in on the driver of the getaway car, the two girls damn near screamed. Namine's eyes exceeded the size of any regular human being's and Kairi had her phone in hand and was dialing a number quicker than the speed of light.

_**The getaway car has been on the go for more than half an hour now, which is rather shocking as the driver of this speeding goose chase appears to be a teenager with shaggy, bright orange hair. How he is able to manuever about the busy streets of the afternoon rush is nothing short of astounding. We now detect the speed of the car to be a little over 94 miles per hour.**_

"What the _hell_ are you two doing!?" The redhead shouted into the phone. On the other end of the phone, police sirens were clearly audible, so much that Kairi had to hold the phone at a distance from her ears.

_"Kairi? Hey! How's the studying going?" _Came Sora's completely nonchalant reply. There was a sudden screech and skid followed by numerous thudding before Sora swore somewhere near the phone. _"Any smoother driving Riku and we'll be spending the night in a prison cell." _He laughed, his voice now clearer through the phone's speaker, if clearer can be the correct word with all the sirens still loud and present.

_**As we get a better look, we can see that there is a passenger in the getaway car. This one looks even younger than the driver, fourteen at the most I presume. The young accomplice is actually on the phone as we speak, laughing even!**_

Kairi watched with Namine at the carchase on the television screen. The slick black Camry swerved briefly after flying around a corner and sending multiple cruisers crashing into the side of buildings. The redhead's eye twitched in rage. "_How's the studying going?_" Kairi repeated, gritting the words out with annoyed disbelief. "How's the freaking hundred cop cars going?!"

_"Seriously?! There are a hundred cops after us?!" _The brunette exclaimed excitedly. Then in the background the redhead could hear Riku whistle appreciatively.

_"Good thing we wore these wigs, right? Even if the bright ass orange makes me look like a total tool..." _The silverette mused.

_**Over on the corner of Sunset Hill circle is yet another speeding car chase underway. As we bring in more police to the scene, we can deduce from the sight currently before us that the two cars have a similiar destination in mind. Although they've taken seperate paths, they're both heading in the same general northeast direction. **_

Kairi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Guys. Being pursued by cops is not a good thing, remember? Speaking of, _why the hell are you being chased by the police anyway?!_" She hollered, making the brunette snatch the phone from his ear to prevent hearing loss.

_"Long story short, we were bored - "_

"So you decide to create a riot downtown and make the seven o'clock news!? Sora, even for you two this is beyond stupid! You're going to get arrested!" The redhead continued to yell, loud enough for even the silverette to hear clearly through the blaring of sirens.

_"Relax Kai, once we cross the finish line and beat those wannabe drivers we'll ditch the fuzz." _Riku chuckled from the driver's seat, voice grunting with all his concentration on the road.

Kairi looked confusedly pissed as Namine laced her fingers to be palm to palm in the front of her chest, as if secretly praying. "So you're telling me that you're chancing getting arrested for most likely the rest of your life and endangering countless passerbys for a stupid _drag race_? Is there even a word to describe how stupid you're being right now?!"

_**Not surprisingly, the driver and passenger of the second car also happen to be in teenage years with impressive agility behind the wheel. Likely, this is nothing more than a simple race between two teams of teenage idiocy. However from the looks of it, they don't seem to have a care in the world other than arriving to they're set destination.**_

_"It's not my fault the cops decided to get in on the race too. Wasn't like we intended to catch their attention - "_

"You're going 90 in the city!" Kairi interrupted, eyes now peering back to the screen to see the news channel splitting the screen to display both car chases at once.

_"Look, if you're just going to criticize us, do it __**after**__ we've won. Jeez, you sound like my mom..." Sora pouted._

Kairi stared at the phone incredulously. "_No._ I sound like your damn _girlfriend_!"

Namine could say this went on for longer than she could really stand to listen for, so instead she averted her eyes to the chase itself on tv. Sitting in front of the screen, Namine tried to make out who was driving the second car. Once the camera people zoomed in a bit closer to their faces, even with fake disguises, Namine could tell it was Demyx and Axel. With pursed lips, the blonde watched as their race neared its end at the city limits. When the shiny red Lincoln dashed across the bridge that took drivers to the next city over, Namine could hear both Riku and Sora shouting obsceneties through the speaker of the phone.

Guess after all that, they still lost.

"I swear you guys are losers in more ways than one..." Kairi sighed. "When you need bail money, don't waste your only call on me." And with that, she promptly shut her cell phone.

Namine would have worried about the outcome of the four boys and their race had they not done something like this every other week. Just the other day they took the brand new winner's car off the display stand in the mall and drove it into the school gym. They said they had to top off the seniors' last year with good memories, so technically they were just serving their community like model citizens. Of course police did all they could to find the culprit of the little school prank, but the four were just too crafty, leaving no room for errors. Namine could wonder all day of how they always got off scotch free, but she couldn't even begin to fathom their luck.

Namine conutinued to watch the race even after Kairi hung up in Sora. She was a little curious of how they were going to get themselves out of this one. The two cars looked like they were heading toward the next city over. Before getting to Traverse Town, you had to go under several of these different tunnel-like bridges and then down the interstate. The news reporter explained how they had the exit of this tunnel blocked off so the two had nowhere to go. When the two cars sped from under the tunnel, they crashed straight into the blocking cop cars. The dozens of squad cars chasing the two getaway cars came to a halt before the police jumped out and surrounded the two getaway cars. When Riku, Sora, Axel, and Demyx never came out of their cars, the police opened the doors forcefully and began searching the two cars.

"And big surprise, they're not even in the cars." Kairi muttered. "How the hell did they do that?"

Namine watched in almost awe as the policeman spread like ants all around the area in search for the four teenagers. But the blonde knew they'd never find them. Those four... they were masterminds in the art of criminal mishaps. Namine couldn't justify why, but they were. And always had been. Just having them as friends made her feel the kick of adrenaline as well, what would her parents say if they knew about Namine's friends?

Kairi turned the channel again, which Namine observed to be after she knew the four were out of harms way, and ate another sweet from the tray Namine brought up. Then she sat back at the blonde's desk and started typing on her laptop. Namine debated whether or not to see what she was up to, because surely it wasn't anything academic, but opted to just stay on the couch in front of her tv and watch the movie which was now playing. It was a movie her and Kairi had seen over and over again. The blonde could almost swear that it was the redhead's favorite movie. It was called _Easy A _if Namine remembered right...

* * *

Favorite/Follow/Review, **it's totally your call****_._**I write for fun, not for fame.


	3. Namine's Got Balls?

A Thing Called Irony - Chapter Three 

**Namine's Got Balls?**

**A/N: ***reads last chapter* Scuse me, betch, Terra an Roxas ain teh same purrsun dumbass. As you can probably tell, Roxas won't be making an appearance for a while. Maybe the chapter after next. I know, I apologize. But Namine has to go through a few things. Sorry Nams:)

**P.S: **I started this story to vent my own confusions and worries with my first relationship (Because it was hella awkward). Seeings how this story is currently six months old from when I initially started, I don't have those problems anymore. So inspiration is... lacking.

**Warning:** These just keep getting longer... On my doc, it says this thing is 4749 words, and then FF's doc says it's 5076 words... huh?

**Disclaimer**: The day I own Kingdom Hearts is the day rainbows shine black.

**GO!**

* * *

Namine sat in the chair across from her mother, who was uninterestedly flipping through a middle-class magazine, and in front of her father, who was clicking away on his two laptops and main computer. When the blonde sat, a response was not seen from the two parents as they silently continued their uneventful activities. Namine stayed quiet as well, watching with her breath held as Kitoi bowed and left the room. Finally, her mother, Marcella, broke the silence.

"Nami, you should see the paltry miscellany they feature in this magazine. It's insulting to fashion everywhere." She frowned, seeming to personally take offense to whatever she was looking at. Namine smiled at her mom's near pout. If anything, the atmosphere was the same as it was when she left for school that morning, so hopefully that meant they still didn't know about Terra. _Hopefully_. Her parents were good at faces.

"Really?" Namine asked, breathing a bit easier with some of that worry lifted from her chest. "Kairi says she doesn't understand the fashion we like either. I understand neither, honestly."

Marcella smiled at that and Namine's dad decided then that he wanted to be a part of the conversation. "Kairi Halester, haven't seen her in quite some time. Has she been around lately?" He questioned behind his computer, still into what he was typing out, but had part of his attention on his daughter which he had called for.

Namine wanted to frown at the question but instead answered lowly, "Yes, in fact, she just left before you called for me. Mr. Kitoi made it aware that this meeting was important, so she left giving her regards." Namine explained. She was thankful that Kitoi wasn't in the room to hear how she shaped up the truth a bit. She hated to do it, but it had to be done in order to keep her father at bay.

"Ah." He said simply, obviously not too interested to begin with. Kairi wasn't a friend favorite with her parents, especially her father. The reason he hadn't, quote, 'seen her in awhile', was because he wanted as little to do with her as he could. She was unrefined in his eyes, a rambunctious teenager on the direct path to self-destruction. As little sense as that made to Namine, she tried anyway to change his viewpoint on the redhead. He wasn't as harshly judgmental as he was at first, but he was still distant. And that's without even knowing her personality, much less Riku and Sora.

It was against all that her parents forbade of her, befriending ruffians at that disconcerting public school, but she loved her friends and would do anything to _stay_ friends with them. Besides, what her parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Her friends had good hearts and that's all that mattered.

"Speaking of which," Marcella remembered, setting down her magazine with a sort of resent in her handling. "Ryota and I called you down here to tell you that your sister will be staying a month with us come next Friday."

This was news to Namine, her parents weren't really on good terms with her older sister. And, of course, that's putting the situation lightly. When Namine was fifteen, her parents put her older sister out of the house for being too much of a loose cannon. It was the reason her parents were so strict with Namine. In their eyes, her older sister was a rebel, a ruffian, queen of the disconcerting public school. It took a lot of pleading and smart thinking to let Namine stay at Twilight High.

"In addition to your sister's stay," Namine winced subtley at the obvious avoidance of her sister's name from her father's mouth. "I will be departing this Friday for a week long meeting with the Hart foundation in Destiny Isles. In my absence, it should go without saying that all household rules are to be at your highest regard."

Namine smiled as she nodded her head at her father's expecting stare. "Of course. No parties, no outings after seven, no boys, and no usual teenage wrong-doings." She said with practiced ease.

Ryota returned her smile as he pushed his computer and laptops away to get a clear view of his family. Leaning back in his chair with his fingers laced atop his stomach, the older blonde nodded approvingly. "That's my girl."

Namine felt her heart warm and sink at the same time. It was a conflicting feeling, but no way was she about to show it. Her parents read body language like they did letters, it was part of being good negotiators. Namine learned to catch herself with everything she did around them, it made her feel all the more guilty afterwards because her lie would be that much bigger when trying to hide it.

"So is dinner almost ready?" Namine asked, her mind clearing any thoughts of lies. A clear mind meant a clear motive, and that was acting as normal as possible.

Marcella picked up her iphone as it beeped, surprisingly for the first time since Namine came in the room, and began twidling away before answering, "It should be done shortly, you may leave until then if you'd like. Don't forget to wash up before coming down and please bare in mind your sister's visit." She smiled up at Namine to reiterate both of what she had said. Oddly enough, her smiles do that.

"Alright mom." Namine stood and rounded her father's desk to kiss his cheek. "Bye dad."

"See at the dinner table, sweetheart." He said, making a similar kissing sound when she kissed his cheek. Namine smiled, waving shortly to her parents before walking out and gently closing the door behind her. Once in the hall, she felt like she could breathe easier without so much of a conscious effort to do so.

Kitoi was standing near the office door, face as slack as ever. He was just one of those guys that gave Namine a bad feeling. He had the glass eyes of a hawk, always cold, always searching. Even when he wasn't around, she felt his eyes watching her. It was because of her older sister that Kitoi was so straight-laced. And it was because of Kitoi that she was no longer a resident of this house.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kitoi." Namine smiled warmly.

The butler stared shortly before squaring his shoulders slightly and montonously saying, "It is evening, young mistress. And a good one to you as well."

Namine didn't know if he knew his words held double meanings, but the thought made a chill touch her spine and up to the crown of her head. Did _Kitoi_ know about Terra? With a nervous bow, Namine hurried upstairs to her room and closed her door as quickly and as quietly as she could. Things were becoming too stressful to the blonde, she had never had so many delusions before and it was certainly wearing at her mind...

When Namine finally calmed her nerves, she made a bee line straight for her computer and wiggled the mouse for the screen to load up again. She immediately clicked to her profile on the THS website with the intentions of promptly resolving the problem with Terra, but when she saw that message, she couldn't help but to stare at it, rereading it over and over. It made her heart feel uncomfortably swollen, like every heartbeat was ten times as strong beating against her chest. Everything Kairi had said about the brunette was echoing in her ears and now Namine felt conflicted. Terra didn't seem like a bad guy at all, but during their confrontation earlier, she had felt nervousness instead of lovestruck. He wasn't her knight in shining armor.

_You do realize this is highschool right?_

That's right. This wasn't a fairytale, it was highschool. Namine frowned at the thought. Why'd she feel so relunctant to accept his offer then? Shouldn't she feel more enthusiastic about it? Right now, she felt more like she was about to walk straight off a cliffside. Namine didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she'd be making the wrong choice if she said yes or not. He was handsome, yes, and very kind. But what if there was some hidden thing about him that Namine would come to regret in the future? It had been over ten minutes that Namine had been sitting at her computer, just staring at the words on her screen until her eyes roamed down to the comments. They were all somewhat the same, asking whether or not Namine was taken or when Terra became such a sap for romance. There was a comment, though, that Namine recognized immediately.

_Kairi Candy says:_

_wat hav u got 2 lose, nams? go 4 it_

Namine's eyes widened. She could come up with excuses for why _not_ to do it all day, but when she read that, she realized, "What _do_ I have to lose?" Kairi was usually the first person to cut someone off if they had any ideas with Namine, knowing the blonde's parents and whatnot, but now that the redhead was practically _pushing_ the brunette to her, was Namine suppose to make a move? The apprehension was still definitely there, but now under adrenaline. Kairi knew all about boys... again, 98% of the time. Who better to take advice from? She wasn't nine anymore, she wasn't some defenseless kid anymore. She could make her own decisions and face her own consequences. Namine had her own mind as well as her own heart. What did she have to lose, afterall?

For some reason, Namine felt more alive all of a sudden. Everything on her body felt on edge and as she typed her reply, it only increased with her heart rate.

_Namine Ferrand __**to **__Terra Vinsley:_

_A movie sounds fun. I'd love to, Terra. :)_

Namine smiled as she reread her reply. This feeling was so new, and almost addictive. There was a rush in her and she felt so giddy now. She had just said yes to her very first date! How would it go? Was she going to get her first kiss? Was she going to enjoy the date? Were they going to have a second date? Was Terra the one? Was he the gentleman she hoped him to be? Oh man, she coudn't wait. Her entire life, Namine prided herself of her patience and will power to wait on something if it was truly worth waiting for. But now she couldn't seem to stop wishing that the day would come faster. Is this how Kairi felt with Sora? The anticipation and nervousy of it all was killing her. It almost felt like she had a mild stomach ache, but she knew it was only butterflies.

Namine didn't know how long she sat there, smiling almost stupidly at her typed message, before a dinging sound brought her eyes to the message icon which was now flashing with a one beside it.

_Terra Vinsley __**to**__ Namine Ferrand:_

_Oh man, really? You won't regret making that choice, I promise. We'll have an awesome time. _

To say Namine's heart was racing was a small, microscopic comparison to the earthquake-meteor-shower-elephant-stampede it was now experiencing. Breathing without hyperventilating was a surprising challenge. The feeling, however queasy it felt, was amazing. The blonde felt so warm and fuzzy, it was like she was suddenly a different person. She waited a moment, thinking of the right thing to say before typing a response.

_Namine Ferrand __**to**__ Terra Vinsley:_

_Wonderful! Which movie are we going to see?_

Not a minute later, her computer chimed once again. Namine's heart thudded harder at the sound, like it was going to beat straight out of her chest. She was definitely sure all the blood in her body was now in her face, making even the air around her warm.

_Terra Vinsley __**to**__ Namine Ferrand:_

_Do you like comedy?_

_Namine Ferrand __**to **__Terra Vinsley:_

_I love comedy:)_

Namine had to stop herself from immediately sending off the message. She didn't want to seem too attatched to the conversation, even though she really, really was. It was like she was in a trance, staring at nothing but her computer screen until her message icon flashed again.

_Terra Vinsley __**to **__Namine Ferrand:_

_Great! We can see Candy Crush the Movie if that's cool with you._

_Namine Ferrand __**to**__ Terra Vinsley:_

_Totally! I saw the trailer, it looks amazing. I can't wait to see it! When should we meet there?_

_Terra Vinsley __**to **__Namine Ferrand: _

_Oh, maybe around four? But, hey! Don't worry 'bout all that. I'll pick you up. That way's more gentlemanly;)_

Namine smiled at his humor and his chivalry. She was finding more and more reasons to get excited about their date.

_Namine Ferrand __**to **__Terra Vinsley:_

_That is gentlemanly, I must admit :3 But you don't have to trouble yourself like that, I'll be more than happy to just meet you there. _

_Terra Vinsley __**to **__Namine Ferrand:_

_Awwe, it's no trouble to me at all picking you up, Namine. I don't mind escorting you to the best date you'll ever go on. ;}_

Namine froze. No, no, no, he _could __**not**_ pick her up, that was a horrible idea. The officer manning the gate would definitely know that he doesn't belong at this house unless at the call of Namine's parents. Namine panicked as the time on Terra's message increased. 1 minute ago. 2 minutes ago. 5 minutes ago. It never stopped and Namine didn't know how to get around that suggestion without sounding mean.

_Namine Ferrand __**to **__Terra Vinsley:_

_The best date, you say? I hope you don't mind me holding you to that. I live on 116 Skyelane Cr. down the road from the community pool._

Namine really hoped Kairi didn't mind her using her address. What other choice did she have? Terra just didn't seem to want to drop the escorting thing. It was sweet, but the brunette didn't see what a bind he was pushing her in. Hopefully she could convince him to set the day of the date after Friday when her father left.

_Terra Vinsley __**to **__Namine Ferrand:_

_Got it! So how about this Saturday? We could go out for a bite to eat later and that shopping I promised:)_

And just like that, Namine was wrapped back into the conversation like a swaying watch in front of her face putting her into a deep trance. Even after she got called for dinner, thankfully by Minani this time, her mind never released its thoughts of Terra and their date.

* * *

"So are you nervous?" Kairi asked. When Namine first got in the redhead's car, she had this really bright smile on her face. Now, after about ten minutes of silent driving, Namine's smile simmered into a small curve in the corner of her lips. Still a smile, but now one that seemed out of place on the rest of her contemplative expression.

Namine huffed the closest she's ever came to a snort. Nervous? _Nervous_ is your first day of highschool. _Nervous _is your first stage performance in front of thousands of people. _Nervous _is your first roller coaster ride. _This_ was so beyond nervousy that Namine was literally breaking out in a cold sweat the closer they got to the redhead's house. It's one thing to message a guy behind the safety of your computer screen or your cell phone, but communicating face-to-face _alone _was such a far step out of her comfort zone that she considered feigning illness and calling the whole thing off.

"Just a little..." Namine smiled, making the redhead laugh with her gentle sarcasm.

"It's not as scary as it might seem. This sounds real cheesy, but key to dating: just be yourself. You're not trying to impress him or make him think a certain way of you, you're just having a good time getting to know each other. If he doesn't like the Namine that you are, he's not worth your time. But I doubt that'll happen because you two are seriously soul mates." Kairi laughed.

Namine let out a breathy laugh as well. The redhead had been going on about how they were destined 'soul mates' since she found out about their date. Namine didn't even have to tell Kairi anything the day after talking to Terra on the computer, she already knew-heck the whole _school_ did. It was overwhelming, having so many questions thrown at you, hearing whispers around you, having so many stares your way, Namine hated it. The blonde didn't understand why her private life was any of their business anyways.

"Thanks for the advice, Kai." The blonde said, waving away the thoughts fogging her mind. "What about conversation advice?"

Kairi thought on that for a minute before humming happily. "Good call, Nams. Alright! Conversation on the first date. Get-to-know-you questions are your best friend. Whenever the conversation dies down and there's like this suffucating silence between you two, retreat to your get-to-know-you questions. Exibit A," Kairi then stayed quiet for a few seconds, the sudden pause in conversation confusing Namine. The blonde didn't know if Kairi was demonstrating anything or that she was just finished talking. Then out of nowhere, the redhead spoke up cheerily, "So, chinese or japanese?"

Namine blinked before slowly answering, "Chinese?"

"Why? Japanese animes are so funny and J-pop totally rules." Kairi nonchalantly replied, stunning the blonde with such a wild topic change.

"I like their traditional architecture more I guess... what's anime?" Namine asked.

Kairi laughed as they slowed down at a snowy four-way stop. "See? Always rely on your get-to-know-you questions and conversations will be a breeze." The redhead explained.

Namine nodded her head understandingly. The advice took enough off her nerves to actually allow her to look forward to their date again. Now that she had a plan B if things became to awkward, she started to think of things she'd always wanted to ask Terra over text message, or even the brief times they met up at school during the week, things she thought may be a little soon too be asking. Like, what he always looked for in a girlfriend or what attracted him to her, things that she had already envisioned an answer to.

Namine really thought this date would be absolutely perfect, like she'd always imagined. A nice, handsome guy who took things slow with Namine to ensure she was never uncomfortable with anything, who was willing to go _shopping_ if it would put a smile on her face. Namine couldn't think of a time in her life where she felt so sick from raging butterflies. And when Kairi pulled up into her driveway, the butterflies multiplied and she had a heartbeat fast enough to feel in her toes.

"Okay, I've got an idea." Kairi started, shifting the car into park and turning the key enough to turn the car off but to keep the radio playing in the background. Oddly enough, the song playing was The Way by Ariana Grande. "I'll give you different advice about boys every day. I'll do it in intervals so you can actually remember it all without going through information-overload."

Namine faced the redhead with an awestruck smile. "That sounds perfect! Thanks, Kairi!"

Kairi smiled warmly. "I'm getting so old... it feels like just yesterday you were doodling so innocently in your sketch pad in Mr. Saix's class... Now you're off dating and falling in love..." The redhead sighed dramatically and Namine let her shoulders sag when she shook her head fondly and laughed.

"I believe that _was _yesterday, and I don't believe I'm quite in love right now." The blonde giggled, finally getting out of the car. The time was a quarter to two, so they had about two hours before Terra showed up. Why the redhead wanted to come get Namine so early, the blonde really didn't know, but when Kairi got out the car and looked the blonde up and down, Namine figured it out pretty quickly.

"Not that I don't agree with your choice of outfits for a first date, Nams, but we need a little tune up." Kairi said, scrunching her nose slightly at the blonde's simple white evening dress. For its simplicity, a short, white dress with a white bow tied around the waist, Kairi knew the outfit was at least two-hundred dollars. To Namine, it was a plain, ordinary dress that could be worn around the house on an average saturday without much thought, but to Kairi, it was a freaking prom dress.

"Why? Is it too plain?" Namine asked worriedly, reflexively looking down at her dress.

Kairi laughed before shaking her head similar to how Namine did earlier. "That's not it, trust me. How about something a little more casual?"

Namine probably still didn't understand what was wrong with her attire, but Kairi brought her inside her single-story house anyway. Namine's mother, the redhead remembered, wasn't a fan of humble fashion. Namine didn't even own a pair of jeans or a t-shirt unless it was given to her by Kairi. So the redhead really should have seen this coming.

Kairi sat Namine down on the foot of her bed before scrunching her nose again in thought. "Alright, we have two hours to get you ready for a diary-worthy date. Let's get started."

* * *

**A/N Gurl: **A few points:

**1)** Namine's wealth will be better explained throughout the story, as well as her attendance to Twilight High School an her parents.

**2)** The THS page is like a glaring OC, I know, but I need it later.

**3)** This _is _a NamxRox, I promise.

**4)** Kairi's and Sora's relationship is a bigger key item than you think, so is that little 98% that keeps popping up, keep an eye on that.

**5)** Candy Crush the Movie is a YouTube video by NigaHiga and I have no rights to it.

** 6)** I bet you got a sister in mind, don'tcha? I wonder if you're right. Guess we'll find out next time, ya?

** 7)** Vampireninja101 and Mina Arellano, I appreciate the review(s)! Thank you.

**P.S: **I talk too much in these A/N's... I just really like talking to you guys outside of my stories. Anyway, I gots another fun deleted scene for ya! Maybe I should make this a thing... I'll even add one to the first chapter!

* * *

**_Deleted Scene._**

"Someone freakin' owes me ten dollars, because I _so_ saw this coming. Terra A-student-muscle-man-walking-girl-fantasy Vinsley and Namine school-sweetheart-powerpuff-girl Ferrand? Who _didn't _see this coming?" Sora prattled.

Namine rolled her eyes fondly as the four sat around in homeroom. Sora and Kairi called an _immediate _intervention to discuss Namine's sudden flirtaciousness. Apparently the information of Terra and Namine going out was the talk of the entire school. Namine didn't understand why exactly, but it was and it was kinda creepy how everyone was talking about something they had nothing to do with. That fact didn't really bother Namine as it did confuse her. Didn't they have their own relationships to worry about?

"Can't really say _I_ saw this coming." Riku smirked, crossing his arms while leaning against Sora's desk beside Namine's. "Now I'm the only one aboard the single's cruise."

Namine giggled softly and Kairi snorted, lowering her phone from her face to raise her auburn eyebrows. "Riku, seriously, just pick a girl. They're literally waiting for you to pick like daisies."

"You know he's too much of a loner to do something as social as that, Kai." Sora leaned his jaw into his palm, smiling widely at the silverette's rolling eyes. Riku arched a silver eyebrow at the phone in the brunette's hands.

"Coming from the guy who texts his girlfriend two feet away from him." The silverette smirked. Sora stopped in the middle of his text and flashed a smile entirely too bright for eight in the morning.

"Would you rather us resume our conversation aloud?" Sora asked before turning his sultry eyes to Kairi whose desk was across from Namine's. "Mmm, I'd love that cause I know you're _so good _at-"

"That's a new nasty, man." Riku groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Namine didn't know if Kairi got her dirty mind from Sora or if it was the other way around, but boy was it getting worse as the days went on. Namine worried about those two. What did they do when they were alone?

"That's actually not what we're talking about at all." Kairi smirked, that glint in her eyes telling the actual truth.

"Yeah?" Riku asked dubiously, snatching Sora's phone from his hands and reading it above the brunette's head. Kairi's eyes widened and Sora shouted as he jumped out of his desk to try and get it back.

"Riku! Stop playing! Give it here!" Sora hollered, literally trying to climb Riku's body in order to get his phone back.

Riku smirked and held the phone up higher, now trying to read its contents. "Ever thought about getting freaky in school's office? Ooh, that'd be so sexy. We should try it. Should we? Yeah, totally. If we did, what would you do to me? What would you want me to do to you?"

"_Riku!_" Sora, Kairi _and_ Namine squealed.

Riku laughed. "Not what you're talking about, huh?"

"Riku, give it back man!" Sora whined.

Namine watched the scene in front of her with little laughs here and there as Sora damn near tackled Riku to the ground for his phone. That's best friends for you. While Namine watched Sora and Riku fight over the brunette's phone, Namine's own phone started vibrating in her bookbag. When she got it out, the first thing she noticed was Terra's name on the screen. The biggest smile Namine's ever manage to openly make spread across her pink lips as she read the text.

_Your smile is really pretty, would love to admire it up close._

Namine's smile brightened that much bigger and she was thankful that Kairi was too busy trying to help Sora retrieve his phone to notice her smiling so stupidly. Terra was just too sweet.

_Where are you? We should see each other before first period!_

It was weird how much of her comfort zone Namine never knew of, because apparently talking to boys was in it. The blonde had gotten so used to Terra that talking to him now didn't make her feel sick like it did the night previous, but elated and so full of hyperness.

_As creepy as it sounds, I'm here watching you from afar._

Namine looked up almost immediately to see Terra smiling at her through the doorway of the classroom. Since Kairi, Sora, and Riku were currently busy on the floor fighting for a cell phone... still, Namine slipped out of her desk and met Terra at the door.

"Hi." Namine smiled, butterflies starting up again with enough energy to put out a country. It was a _lot_ more awkward and tense in person than it was over her computer. She didn't have time to formulate a good topic and the fact that he was in front of her, like _**BAM**_ in her face made her nervous about every move she made. It was so much more terrifying than it was in the safety of her room and Namine absolutely _loved_ this new feeling coursing through her.

"Hey, Namine. What's that about?" Terra chuckled, nodding his head towards the dog pile on the floor. Namine watched her friends before giggling cutely behind her hand.

"It's really just an average morning for them. Kairi and Sora grosses out their entire surroundings with their private life and Riku deals with it in the worst way possible." Namine smiled, blush peppering her cheeks slightly with Terra so close to her.

The brunette raised his eyebrows in a sort of surprise. "I didn't know you had such energetic friends. I thought you guys were more laid back."

Namine was about to laugh at such an off observation, but what Terra said caught her voice before it left her lips and instead sent out, "Why?"

Terra made a few hand gestures before ultimately saying at a loss, "Well- you know, because."

* * *

It may be a deleted scene, but it technically happened. Keep that in mind. ;)

Review/Favorite/Follow, **it's totally your call.** I write for fun, not for fame.


	4. Namine's Got Worries?

A Thing Called Irony - Chapter Four

**Namine's Got Worries?**

**Warning: **This will be a bit edited later, I just wanted to get this out to you guys before two months passes by. So, prepare for total error domination. I mean, there are so many mistakes, we should make a game out of it. Whoever can find the most errors wins.

**P.S: **New edition to my signature installments! I wanted to keep track of how many of you guys are out there and how this story grows with each chapter. (And because I'm used to Quizilla's public display of views)

**View Count: **424

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Kingdom Hearts is the day they put "twerk" (in its current definition) in the Bible.

**GO!**

* * *

It was four-eighteen when Terra knocked on the redhead's door. Namine was unusually calm up until that point, her nerves deciding at the first knock to completely _annihilate_ her insides with nervousness. She had so many second thoughts and panic attacks in those three knocks, the air she breathed thinned with every sharp inhale. Kairi smiled at the blonde before nodding her head reassuringly, encouraging Namine to go open the door with a shooing motion of her hands.

Namine stood slowly, almost dizzily. Her mind was racing, her heart was drumming, her blood was rushing, her hands were shaking. She felt like she was being drafted into WWII's front lines, unarmed and vulnerable to every ambush and surprise. But she knew no matter how nervous she was, this was it. This was her first step to something she's looked forward to for so long. This is where it starts, and she had to grow up and face it head on before she lost her nerve and gave it all up. Opening the door, Namine beamed the best she could at Terra's relaxed smile.

"Hey, Namine. Ready to head out?" Terra greeted once she came into view. The petite blonde nodded once and the brunette waved his arms in the mannerly way of telling Namine to walk ahead. Namine wanted to laugh at how movie-like the action was, but only found herself blushing slightly, grinning at the brunette like a child on the last day of school. Terra was_ really _sweet. It wasn't the cliche guy-opening-the-door moment, but it was thoughtful all the same.

Once they were both seated in the brunette's car, a rather well-kept white Camero at that, Terra let his gaze fall on Namine's outfit. "Well don't you look stunning." He pointed out, admiring the blonde's choice of clothing.

Namine reflexively looked down at her outfit before laughing softly. "I wasn't really going for stunning, but the compliment is appreciated all the same, thank you. You look quite nice yourself." She returned, the air around them a weird mixture of light and awkwardly tense. Like they realized how new the feeling of being around each other was - both now cautious of what to say and how to act - but at the same time not really minding the feeling.

It was weird... at least to Namine.

They were both dressed in thin winter clothes, Namine wearing Kairi's white winter coat with yellow buttons and a long, red scarf. The coat was long enough to cover where Namine's own dress stopped so she wore her black tights and white winter boats to give off a completely casual look instead of her previous royalty one. Terra wore two jackets, the bottom one thin and the top one a bit thicker, both unzipped, over his gray button up shirt. He also wore a striped scarf, although it was much thinner than Namine's, and nice-fitting black pants that were stuffed into his white leather high tops.

Namine saying he was handsome was clearly an understatement. He was so attractive it made the blonde smile stupidly just thinking about it. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to get the chance to go out with him, someone who seemed so utterly _perfect _in all aspects of the word. And they say Mr. Perfect couldn't be found at high school.

"Ah," Terra smirked. "So I give you stunning and I earn 'quite nice'. You're breaking my heart here, Nams." He teased.

Namine laughed softly in her coat sleeve, shaking her head. "My apologies; you look incredibly handsome, Terra. Attractive, titillating, captivating, charming, _suave_, the list could go on, really." The blonde tried, not even recognizing the confident person she turned into when Terra was around.

Terra put on his shades then shifted his car in drive. "Let's not worsen my ego here." He chuckled. Namine rolled her eyes with a small smirk herself. And the funny thing about it was, she didn't even need Kairi's get-to-know-you questions. They didn't talk the entire way there, and most parts were just silent, but the silence that did ensue wasn't awkward or suffocating like Kairi had said. It was comfortable; easy to just sit and take in the fact that the person in the driver's seat wanted to spend the day with _just Namine_.

That it was the beginning of their date.

And that comfortable feeling stayed with them the majority of the day. While they got the movie tickets, they talked about past years; elementary, middle school, old memories that they were personally fond of and the like. Afterwards, Terra learned that Namine didn't eat (or wasn't allowed to eat) the food served at the snack counter and Namine learned that Terra was unhealthily in love with the Cinema's Icees.

Namine learned that Terra's more of a night person, justifying the reason he seemed to keep dozing off on Namine's shoulder during the previews, to which Namine found ironically adorable instead of awkward like she thought at first. Terra learned that Namine's fingers were really skinny and dexterous as they hesitantly combed through his hair, only worsening the fact that he was falling asleep before the movie even started.

Namine learned that Terra actually really enjoyed movies, especially the climax of them, proven by his sudden alertness when the first scene played. Terra learned that Namine enjoyed Icees more than she ever knew she did, because when he went to take a sip, it was nearly half empty already.

"Namine, did you -?"

"Shh, Terra. The movie's playing." Namine interrupted, laughing quietly at Terra's appalled expression.

They both learned that other people didn't like it when couples talked during films, especially the single ones.

After the movie, the two teens went to a small restaurant that linked to the mall. At first, Terra was trying to be romantic by asking for a table outside on the restaurant's patio, but he was immediately reminded that it was below fifty degrees at the moment. To Namine, though, it was a cute act of gentle-manliness she couldn't help giggling at. So instead they sat inside like everyone else. It was dimly lit in the small restaurant, lights streaming across the ceiling with string, the walls painted a warm shade of brown, plants planted along the high end of the walls like borders, and the floor a smooth and glassy looking black.

Namine loved it. She'd only been here a few times before in her high school years, but now that it was only her and Terra, the atmosphere was completely different. And for the first thirty minutes or so, that was entirely okay. But then, Namine noticed something about Terra that reminded her of him back when they first talked days ago, back when they were talking to each other on the computer and Terra offered her a ride, something that didn't put her at ease.

Namine glanced at the receipt as the dirty blonde waiter set it down on their table and it took a her a minute to process what she had examined. "Oh wow! I had no idea my food would be that expensive!" The blonde gasped as she gawked at the numbers.

The bill was over forty dollars! When Namine looked back on it, she didn't even spare two blinks at the price of her meal when she ordered it. It was something she wasn't use to doing, mind you! And she knew that for most allowance earning teenagers, anything over fifteen was almost unheard of, Kairi nearly has a conniption fit every time they go out to eat at up-scale restaurants and the bill is over fifty. Namine didn't want Terra to think she was rude and unappreciative of his efforts to make this date memorable.

Terra laughed under his breath. "It's no big deal. I've got enough."

Namine looked up at the seventeen year old with round eyes. "God, no!" She instantly denied. "I can help pay, I did help eat, after all. It wouldn't feel right letting you pay for all this yourself." He had already paid for the tickets and the two Icees, not to mention the gas needed to drive them around. He didn't need to unnecessarily spend forty dollars on food when she hadn't contributed to anything at all. And she was the wealthy one here as far as she knew!

"Seriously, Nams. I can pay for it, no problem." Terra tried to convince her, as if the thought of the girl asking to pay was foreign to him. Which it probably was considering how confused he looked.

"But Terra, forty-three dollars is a lot of money to be spending on top of all the other expenses today. Please, I'll pay the bill this time." Namine gave him a hopeful stare, bordering pleading now. She thought if Terra knew the way she felt about how much money he was spending, he'd just let her pay and bygones would be bygones. But Terra sat straighter in his seat with a furrow in his brow, lips curled down in what Namine perceived as impatience.

"Namine, _I'll pay the bill_. Relax, alright?" He stressed slowly, conclusively. Namine didn't like the finality his voice held, it was like he was ignoring _her_ gesture of generosity, like it was only him making the decisions on their date.

"But Terra-" Namine fought before being silenced by Terra's sudden interjection.

"If it'll make you happy, Nams, just pay the for tip." He suggested.

It was a sorry compromise, but it looked like it was all Namine was getting. With a dejected sigh, she nodded and left a twenty dollar tip for the dirty blonde waiter, who smiled brightly in thanks when coming across it as they began to leave. The waiter's reaction, the blonde reasoned to herself, made paying only the tip a bit easier to accept. And as the two made their way through the mall, much more silently than the movies and the car ride there, Namine used that as her excuse for ignoring something she should have addressed right then in that restaurant.

* * *

Around nine, Namine was waving goodbye to the brunette as he drove off to his own house, ending their first date. All in all, it wasn't a bad experience, not at all in fact. After the receipt ordeal, Terra pecked Namine's cheek gently before apologizing for being so forward about something entirely too trivial. It made the blonde's heart pound to hear that, so the rest of their evening transpired much like the beginning, only with more tender moments like the first one. Terra loved to see Namine blush then try to hide her face cutely, mumbling something in embarrassment to the brunette under her hands.

It was definitely a memorable first date, but the thing with Terra was hard to take her mind off of. He was... noticeably stubborn with certain things, she figured. The blonde didn't know if that was something to feel apprehensive about or not, but it left her staring blankly after his speeding car for a while, trying to discern what the future held for the two.

Dropping her gaze, Namine didn't even make it five steps off the driveway before Kairi and Sora pulled up on the curb. The blonde arched a suspicious brow before opening the car door and lowering herself in the redhead's red Camry.

"Heya, Nami, how was the date?" Sora asked, peering back at the blonde. Namine stared at the spiky brunette accusingly and Sora ducked under the cutely intense look. "What?" He asked innocently.

Namine hummed and looked out the window as Kairi began to drive again, snowy streets and houses whizzing by as they gained speed. "Why are you asking? You were there to see for yourself how it went." She said nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about, Nams?" Sora asked, a bit more contained with his energy now, as if wary.

Namine smiled widely. _Busted._ "In the theater, second row from the top. Both you and Kairi were there. Then again at the restaurant, in the corner table beside the bar. And yet again at It's Fashion, and Pet Smart, and Maurices, and Createables, and the arcade, hiding behind the old PAC-man machine that's been out of order since 2001."

There was a long and ironically awkward silence before Kairi pouted angrily. "Damn, I told you we should have worn disguises!" She said to the shocked brunette, pointing an knowing finger at him.

"Subtlety is key, Kairi." Sora quipped, as if he were reiterating that fact to her.

"Subtlety my ass, she saw us right off the bat- in a dark room! What the hell kind of subtlety were you aiming for, studs?!" Kairi exclaimed, bickering with her boyfriend already a typical occurrence now. Namine listened half-heartedly, wondering why it seemed like Kairi and Sora's squabble wasn't as intense as her and Terra's all out altercation, but rather natural. She wanted that with Terra, Namine hated fighting if she could avoid it.

"Where's Riku?" The blonde randomly questioned, interrupting the argument at the front of the car.

Kairi glared at the brunette who only smirked back, assuming that he won the fight since he got in the last word, before answering the blonde. "He's stalling your sister-"

"What?" Namine shot back before the redhead could finish, panicking. "I forgot all about her visit!"

"Don't worry, Ri's got it covered. That brave soldier," Sora sniffled as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes. "Risking his life to take one for the team. I envy his strong will."

"Or his freaking balls of all periodic elements combined." Kairi muttered.

"And you forgetting was really no surprise, Nams." Sora continued. "You were so mind-shot about your little date with Terra, we all knew you'd tune out the fact that your sister was coming the same day. We didn't want you freaking out on your date so we had Riku distract Larxene for the day."

Namine could only smile appreciatively, a cold sweat breaking back out slightly in remembrance of her disobedience to the house rules. She'd have to be way more careful next time for sure. "I owe you guys big time, then."

* * *

Namine stood with an amused smile as Sora sidled his way across walls and rolled from room to room, sometimes knocking things over with how badly he aimed his roll. "Sora, what the hell are you doing?" Kairi droned.

The barrel-rolling brunette stood abruptly and faced the girls with surprise, as if he had expected them to be tumbling right behind him. "What the hell are _you two_ doing?" He countered, arms crossing. "You guys couldn't do a B&E to save your life!"

"Why would we break and enter a house if the owner is right beside us?" Kairi shot back. Sora opened his mouth to retort, readying his index finger and everything, when Minani came bustling through the room with a clothes basket in her hands.

"Oh! Good evening, Namine, and Sora and Kairi." She smiled, adding the two friend's names hastily as Sora caught her attention with a wave. "Do you need anything? A snack, perhaps? Beverages?"

Kairi shook her head, voicing Namine's thoughts as she stopped the house keeper's ongoing list of possible needs. "No, we're fine here." The redhead said, much to Sora's disappointment. A slice of chocolate cake would have been nice... "But, we could use the stats with Riku and Larxene."

"And my mother." Namine added, worried that Marcella could have noticed her absence, but highly doubting it.

Minani thought for a second, hiking the full clothes basket higher on her hip while doing so. "Well, after master Ryota dined with Larxene upon her arrival, Riku took her out to gods knows where for the rest of the afternoon. They arrived in a disapproving drunken stupor about an hour ago, though. You can chance Larxene's bedroom if you want, I think I'll stay within safe distances for now. As for mistress Marcella, she was called in for an emergency meeting about her client's case at the office earlier today and has yet to return. You're safe, kiddo."

Namine blushed at the complications everybody had to go through to keep her lies and secrets afloat, but nodded anyway. "Thank you so much, Minani." The blonde smiled. Minani returned the smile before resuming her duties and Namine turned towards the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone, Nams." Sora stopped her. Namine looked back at Sora curiously before blinking in confusion at two identical pair of dubious blue eyes. "You heard her, let's stay here in the safe zones. I'm scared on the behalf of my eyes of venturing into the unknowns of Larxene's room." He warned her, palms raised in surrender as he backed up slightly.

Kairi nodded agreeingly. "Yeah, Nami. Do the math here. Boy plus girl plus alcohol plus bedroom equals I'm staying my ass right here." The redhead deadpanned.

"I think we should just let them be for now." Sora added casually, apparently not caring for his best friend's fate anymore.

Namine was confused but ascended a step anyway. "Alright, I guess. I just want to see Larxene for a second though. I'll be right back." She said, climbing the rest of the steps despite Sora and Kairi's warnings shouting sarcastically after her. Namine padded down the white carpeted hallways and knocked timidly at her sister's door once she reached it. She hadn't seen Larxene in years and the separation sucked like crazy at first, now she was finally going to see her again! Why would she wait on the account of Riku?

Receiving no answer from the first knocks, she tried again but this time with more volume. The door creaked open at the harder force and Namine took that as a sign to just open the door all the way and go in. When she passed the small sitting room leading to her sister's bedroom, the sight that greeted her made Namine raise her coat sleeve to her mouth in surprise.

"Larx, ser'ously, _sto' touchin' me_. It's get'n annoyin'." Riku snapped as he wrestled with Larxene's arms, his words as slurred as both their movements. The scene was too funny to hide a giggle at. Namine swear she had seen it all when she walked in and saw the two tangled in each other's limbs. But now she realized the situation as a result of Riku trying to drunkenly leave the hammered blonde, and Larxene trying clumsily to embrace the tipsy silverette.

"C'mon, babe. How 'boutta fun quickeh? 'Bet you've never had'a good one'a those yet." Larxene cooed, words butchered and sloshed all over the place.

Riku snorted at her comment while trying to keep her sticky lips from on his neck, which was already peppered with lipstick. "I can gaur'ntee tha' I wouldn't 'njoy it."

"Plus it's illegal." Namine helpfully chipped in, to which the two jumped in fright at. Riku glared at the smiling blonde for not helping a brother in his drunk situation and Larxene squealed delightedly while launching off the bed towards her little sister.

"Nami dear!" The bleach blonde called, attempting to pick the smaller blonde up and spin her around but failing horribly as she stumbled into Namine. Namine laughed as she trotted back a few inches to keep Larxene from knocking her over. "It's been f'ever since tha last time I seen't ya. You've got'n so pretty! Look't you!"

Namine could tell the reunion was exaggerated from Larxene's alcohol consumption, but it was still endearing enough to make her smile brighter than ever. "Yeah, it's been two years. I tried to call you, but I never got an answer." Namine assumed that maybe her dad was angry enough to cut all payments to her sister's phone. The thought was more than plausible.

"Yeah!" Larxene suddenly yelled, making Riku cringe and Namine's smile contort into amusement. "Fucker benched me with nothin' to my name! No money, no house, no nothin'!"

Namine's eyes widened. She never knew that. And honestly, the shock from hearing it made it that much harder to believe. Her parents had always told her - although dismissively, as if not even wanting to explain themselves in the first place - that they only sent Larxene away to help her see what realities the blonde's undisciplined lifestyle had blinded her of. Namine knew they were being deceivingly vague, but if Larxene was telling the truth - which Namine would believe over anything - her parents basically kicked Larxene to the streets to fend for herself! And then lied with a straight face about it!

"Whoa, _what_?" Namine immediately shrieked. "I am so sorry! I never even knew! What did you do? Where did you-"

"I've stayed atta friend's place since then. Fucker can't knock me down tha' eas'ly." Larxene cackled, leaning against Namine heavily as she lost her balance slightly in her laughter. Apparently Larxene now referred to their father as that 'Fucker'. Fair enough honestly. "She was reaaal cool 'bout tha whole thing, I liked stayin' there more than I did here anyway. I'll even let you meet her while I'm here! You'd love'er!"

Namine couldn't say she was happy at all about how Larxene was forced to live all on her own like that, but she smiled nonetheless at her sister's enthusiasm. She'd drop it for now, but when Larxene was sober enough to at least stand on her own feet, she was getting answers. The secrets in this house were getting out of control.

"I'd love to meet her, Larx." The shorter blonde accepted with an almost stiff smile.

"Omg, Tbh, it'll be hash-tag craycray!" Larxene squealed, making Namine blink in immediate confusion.

Was she... was that still English?

Even in her drunken stupor Larxene noticed her little sister's lost expression and ruffled her hair fondly. "Fucker's still anal 'bout speakin' proper, huh? Figures." Larxene laughed, more at _Ryota_ than the joke itself.

Namine smiled genuinely this time at the familiarity the gesture had and because of it she didn't even realize the hate and loathe exchanged in the conversation. A creak of the bed spring turned Namine's attention back to Riku who had attempted to stand.

"Need some help there?" She asked him, to which he returned with a glare.

"Now ya offerin'?" He asked angrily, well as angry as he could get while seemingly drunk off his ass. Namine smiled cheekily and Larxene tried to give him a sexy giggle, which wasn't all too sexy. It more like a laugh you do when you're high.

"It was a perplexing matter of how." The shorter blonde laghed along with her older sister.

Riku glared harder, although it was a bit unfocused, and stumbled out the room with a tipsy sway in his walk. "I'll be expectin' a flatscreen on my birthday." He murmured grouchily.

Namine smiled widely before focusing her attention on her older sister. It wasn't long that they talked together, as Larxene passed out mid-sentence about fifteen minutes later, but the fact that her sister was back in her life was the icing on the cake of this week. Her sister, despite what her parents thought of her, was her biggest role model. She didn't care what others thought of her and she put the people she cared about before herself (however small that amount of people were). Larxene was an independent person who knew what she want and how to make it happen, and the respect Namine had for her was imminent.

When the blonde walked downstairs, she didn't see her friends anywhere so she assumed that they left and went home. Or partying. But when she opened her bedroom door, Sora and Kairi were at her computer desk with one lamp on while the lights were off. They smirked at her before gesturing to the chair they stood around.

It was like an interrogation scene in one of those old detective films. Namine was mildly surprised they didn't go to the lengths of painting her walls gray.

"What are you guys up to now?" The blonde asked suspiciously.

Kairi patted the computer chair twice with a smirk. "We ask the questions here. Pop a squat, homegirl." The redhead said sweetly, the broadening smirk contradicting any politeness in her tone.

Namine's eyebrows shot up as she blinked once, but she settled in the chair anyway. She glanced up at the two teens curiously and shrunk a little under their hard, scrutinizing eyes. "Seriously, what's wrong?" She questioned softly.

The lamp was pointed in her face and her blue eyes squinted. "So, about'cha date," Sora rounded on her. Namine looked down at her lap and fiddled absently with her scarf.

"It was... nice for a first date. Terra's a sweet guy, and I really like him." Namine admitted, and as if life needed a little comedy boost, her phone dinged in her purse. Extracting it from the front pocket, Namine smiled at the name on the screen of her iPhone.

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_I enjoyed spending time with you today, had loads of fun. :)_

"Oh what's this?" Sora spoke up behind Namine's shoulder, scaring her back in reality. "Aw! Look at you two gettin' all chumey with each other!"

"They're totally made for each other!" Kairi suddenly exploded.

Namine blushed and before the couple could prattle about the blonde's love life, Riku groaned from the blonde's bed. "Oh my gooood. She had a good time, she likes the boy, they're together now, Namine's a regular teenager now, one true pair, oh my gawd, inevitable homecoming king and queen, beautiful babies, now please shut the fuck up." He growled before stuffing his face back in Namine's pillow.

Namine looked at Kairi and Sora, who were blinking stupidly, and the blonde smiled, taking in the silverette's words and rolling them around in her head.

"Ass." Kairi and Sora deadpanned.

Namine shook her head then spent the majority of the night lost in her thoughts. She wanted more than anything to have all those things Riku said about her and and Terra, but something about the thought almost didn't seem obtainable. She'd go back and forth with her thoughts on their date just like she would with her favorite attributes of her perfect boyfriend. But ultimately, relationships were about compromise and the only real flaw about Terra was his occasional stubbornness. However, how bad a flaw was that? And how could she look over it if it _did_ become a problem?

_I'm thinking way too hard on this again..._ Namine pouted inwardly. So instead of thinking endlessly on the fact, she just listened to Sora and Kairi gush about how they were the cutest couple known to man, besides themselves of course. It made her blush uncontrollably, but man was it good to hear.

* * *

Later that night...

**_Namine_**

_I had a lot of fun too:)_

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_We should do it again sometime! You can pick the place this time._

**_Namine_**

_Ice skating! If you'd want to, that is._

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_Oh man, I'm gonna have a red ass by the time we leave xD_

**_Namine_**

_You don't know how to ice skate?_

_**Terra Vinsley** _

_No, but you could always give me lessons ;)_

**_Namine_**

_... I don't know how to skate either though..._

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_xD_

**_Namine_**

_:3 We can learn together._

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_Agreed. Then we can sip cocoa by the fire. ;3_

**_Namine_**

_We could..._

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_Do you not want to? :(_

_**Namine** _

_It's not that I don't, it's just nervousness._

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_Of drinking hot chocolate?_

**_Namine_**

_xD No, no. You know... you're my first boyfriend ever so I still have a lot of firsts, like first cuddle, or first intimate conversation, or first kiss..._

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_I'm you're boyfriend? :DDD_

_**Namine** _

_Oh my god! I'm so sorry to insinuate that! Does the first date not signify that?_

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_It can for us_

**_Namine_**

_Well... do you want to be...?_

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_Namine, it'd make my year to be your boyfriend._

**_Namine_**

_Aww:) So... we're a couple now?_

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_Yeah, make it official with a kiss? ;)_

**_Namine_**

_Terra! ^o^_

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_Come on, let's make this special! Your first boyfriend and your first kiss, all in the same day! It'll be like the fourth of July:)_

**_Namine_**

_I don't know..._

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_Naaaamssss:(_

**_Namine_**

_Terrrraaaa:((( I said earlier that I'm nervous about all of this_

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_There's nothing to be nervous about though. It's a simple kiss, nothing to be nervous about_

**_Namine_**

_I want to wait for mine..._

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_We can't be a couple until we make it official..._

**_Namine_**

_Terra, nooo... :(_

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_Nams, it's nothing bad, I promise. _

_**Namine** _

_Terra. I really don't want to kiss you. :(_

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_..._

**_Namine_**

_No! No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that I don't want to kiss you so quickly. That's way too fast for me._

**_Terra Vinsley_**

_I follow. Well, it's getting late. Night_

**_Namine_**

_Terra:( _

* * *

**A/N**: Omfg. It's been more than a month guys! Totally sorry about that. This chapter was hard to formulate because I had to do a lot of jumping around and improvising to make this chapter somewhat short but also get it to explain Terra's flaw, Larxene's visit and how their date went. Now, initially, I didn't want to even write this particular chapter, but it's a landmark in Namine's romantic struggles. Terra's her first, therefore, you need to know how to compare her first date with her later dates.

**UGH.**

Alright, sorry if this looks like a straight up Terine? Namerra? TerraxNamine. But there is a reason behind these many chapter of character build up. And **SPOILER**, Roxas may make an appearance next chapter~! :DDD He's on the way guys. He's on his merry little way.

Sorry, no deleted scenes this time. I tried to get this out to you immediately after I typed the last word. No revisions, no thinking about flow, no nothing. I will do that later on in the week. I have college and high school to dealing with it takes more time in my day than I thought it would. Plus I have to basically tutor my little sister, which takes hours. I don't even _touch_ my laptop for days at a time, much less type.

(Sorry for my rant.)

Review/Favorite/Follow, **it's totally your call.** I write for fun, not for fame.


End file.
